New Champions of Hyrule
by PrincessBryana
Summary: History repeats as Queen Zelda of Hyrule knights her brand new Champions.


Queen Zelda of Hyrule stood proudly in the ghost of her Father's former spot as her green eyes surveyed the scene below her elevated balcony. All eyes were on her, guests and friends were gathered in the main throne room of the crumbled castle ruins, patiently waiting for their new ruler to continue on with the ceremony. The last time they went through this one hundred years ago, the King decided to do it all privately, with only her, the hero, and the Champions, along with the castle guards that had no obvious ties to the Champions. Zelda decided to alter the traditional necessity and declared that Family and friends should attend the ceremony to watch.

She wanted everyone to see her new Champions of Hyrule.

With blue, neatly folded fabric in her hands, The Queen gracefully moved to descend down the large set of stairs that was mostly intact after the Calamity had struck. She ordered for the reconstruction of the castle to be put on hold for today, because this was a special moment for four individuals.

"I now bestow upon you this sacred garb," She began loud and clear, her voice bouncing off the walls all over the historic castle.

The Champions, and herself, rehearsed their ceremony routine days before it began, so as she descended the stairs, the Champions were supposed to kneel down and wait for her. But only the snow white Rito Champion seemed to remember his que as he kneeled down, with his head dipped low. The other three young Champions must of lost their train of thought as they stood there, waiting for her. It wasn't until the three simultaneously took a peek at the oldest Champion before doing a double take as they jolted alive and all hastily dropped down to one knee, the look of sheepishness prominent on their faces. Though, despite their ill manner, Zelda found it amusing. They were still so young anyway.

"This blue," She began, stopping infront of the Rito Champion. "Is a symbol of the Royal Family, one that has been passed down for countless generations. And now, I pass it down to you."

Zelda handed him the fabric that rested above the other folded garments in her hands. She then proceeded to lean closer to him, and spoke quietly for his ears only.

"Thank you, Teba," she said softly. "For putting aside your pride to aid the chosen hero to victory. I am forever grateful."

Zelda sensed that the Rito Champion wasn't used to such honor as a look of bafflement flickered across his face before masking it quickly with his usual calm demeanor.

"Thank you," He bowed his head. "My Queen."

She nodded and moved on to hand over the gift to her next Champion. Sometimes, her heart flickers in a little ache now and again whenever she gazes upon the young Gerudo Cheif. It was either of two reasons. One may be that the knowledge of the young girl being forced to grow up rather quickly to lead her people when her mother passed was something Zelda was all too familiar with. She too was tasked with such a heavy burden at a young age, her heart goes out to the Gerudo Champion. And the other reason being that the Champion takes a striking resemblance to the past Gerudo Cheif. Her dear mother figure, Urbosa.

"Lady Riju," Zelda transfered the blue cloth into her tiny hands. "I know fate has treated you unfairly as of late." Zelda moved her green eyes to Riju's focused gaze. "But I can't thank you enough for aquiring one more stressful matter into your own hands and helping Link save Hyrule. Thank you."

Riju gave the Queen a tiny smile and dipped her head low in respect. Zelda made her way towards the next Champion. Though Riju may be around thirteen years old, Zelda sees that her mindset is far more mature than any other kid her age. That, she respects.

"You're Highness,"

Zelda stopped dead in her tracks, and glanced behind her at the Gerudo Champion. Riju gave the Queen an appreciative look, it was a familiar and knowing look that flashed in the Gerudo's green eyes. The same green eyes Zelda would glance at when she was in need of guidance.

"Lady Urbosa," she began soothingly. "would be proud of the woman you have become."

She respects her, deeply.

Zelda bit her pink lip and nodded, the Gerudo girl suddenly becoming blurry in her vision as Zelda turned and blinked away the forming tears. Where did the Gerudo girl gain such knowledge? Such understanding for another person's emotions? And where were all of these traits when Zelda needed it the most when she was younger?

Zelda stilled her aching heart as she stood infront of an old friend.

"Oh my," She said with a small hint of amusement in her voice. "Look how much you've grown..." So grown, that even Zelda had to tilt her head up slightly to look at the kneeling Zora Prince.

Like a proud child hearing that phrase from an older family member, Sidon gave her a gleeful look and smiled broadly, his handsome grin gave way to flash his sharp teeth. A grin she was sure that had a lot of girls going crazy for, but his charms didn't phase her. She won't admit it, but she had eyes for one boy anyway.

As Zelda handed over his own blue garment, she placed her pale hand over his larger one and stared up into his sharp golden eyes. She gave him the look Riju gave her just seconds ago. When she was blessed with that wise and gentle look the little Chief gave her, Zelda felt so content and proud of herself. And what Riju said to her about Urbosa was something she didn't know she needed to hear until everything blew over. So Zelda realized, Sidon needed to hear it too.

"Your sister, would be so proud of you."

Something in the Prince's eyes flashed as they slightly widened. His grin wavered, and was toned down to a warm smile instead.

"Thank you, Prince Sidon." she continued formally. "Thank you for guiding and believing in our hero Link. You gave him the push not everyone is kind enough to give. Your father was right, you _will _make a great King."

Sidon gaped. "He said that?"

She nodded.

Just like her former reaction, Zelda saw that tears pricked in the corner of his eyes as his head bent down and placed a delicate kiss on the back of her hand.

"Thank you." He whispered, tenderly.

So he really did need to hear it.

Zelda now stood infront of the Goron Champion. Though he was a few sizes smaller than his ancestor, Daruk, he was still massive. But ironically judging by his size and ancestoral background, he was the most timid and anxious Goron she has ever met, a striking contrast to Daruk. The old Goron threw his name around proudly, and carried himself with a big ego and confidence. But this Goron; however, was the exact opposite. He would rather just stand there on his own and look around nervously, much like he is doing right now.

"What's the matter, Yunobo?" She asked, holding out his blue Champion garb for him to take. Yunobo made no move to grab it, he only looked down at it in disappointment.

"Your Highness," He uttered, wringing his large hands together. "I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a Champion. I'm not as brave as Daruk ever was, Goro..."

"Oh?" She feigned bewilderment. "Really now? That's not what Link told me."

He stared at her curiously. "Huh?"

"Link said you were really brave when you helped guide him up Death Mountain."

"But-" He said exasperated. "I was terrified the whole time!"

"_Exactly_."

His brows furrowed together as he stared at the Queen incredulously.

"Even though you were scared," She explained. "You _still _went out of your way to help out Link on his journey. That's true bravery, Yunobo, and I am grateful to have you as a future Champion."

Yunobo seemed to be at loss of words as he stared at her wide eyed. But his silence said everything. He was truly touched, it seemed.

Once Yunobo squeaked out an appreciation, Zelda handed him the blue fabric and stepped back to gaze upon her new Champions. She was glad she decided to thank them all individually when she noticed the four chosen ones seemed, _brighter. _They all stood now, everyone proudly puffing out their chest as they showed off their Royal Garb, ready for whatever the future holds.

"I officially appoint you," She bellowed. Hyrule's Champions."

**o0o**

The ceremony was now over with. After receiving countless claims of pride and affection from the many races in the room, The Champions, along with everyone else, were gathered in the ball room. A light sound of music was heard echoing around the mass number of people chattering amongst themselves. Races from all over Hyrule were invited to attend this wonderus moment and have fun. The Calamity may have been vanquished, but who knew when another war or attack should strike without the help of the Divine Beasts or Champions to pilot them? Whatever the cause, everybody was enjoying their time right now.

"Um, Excuse me. Prince Sidon?"

"Hm?" The Zora Prince turned around to find a group of giggly Hylian girls.

"Can we-" One girl spoke as she and the other girls tried to stifle more giggle fits. "Can we feel your bicep?"

Sidon blinked and stared down at the young girls. He didn't quite understand the need of another being wanting to take a feel of a certain body muscle, but who was he to judge? He needed to grow used to these Hylian customs.

"Why certainly," He said politely, which only seemed to feed into the girl's interest. "Anything for you beautiful ladies."

The girls squealed in delight as Sidon kneeled down and flexed his arm. After feverishly small hands ran across is sleek skin, the girls departed, their giggles more frequent and their faces redder. Sidon shrugged off the silly notion, as long as whatever he did satisfied their needs, he was happy to oblige. Sidon greeted more women in a polite manner when he spotted Yunobo.

"Lo! My wonderful rock friend!" he sauntered over and gave the young Goron a hard pat on the back, not like he felt it anyway. "What seems to be troubling you?"

"Its just..." Yunobo sighed and glanced around the ball room. "There are so many people, it makes me nervous."

"But whatever for?" Sidon quipped, amused. "These people won't hurt you."

"I know that, I just don't know how to talk to strangers."

"Of course you do!" The Prince exclaimed as he gave the Goron a charming smile. "We were all strangers once, and now we're friends."

"Easy for you to say," he moaned. "In fact, everything _is _easy for you to say! You're never nervous around other people. Don't you ever get tounge tied?"

"Not really." Sidon mused, before giving Yunobo another reassuring pat. "But nonetheless, take it easy my friend. Just be yourself and-"

As Sidon turned on his heel to leave, a smaller body collided with his larger one. He stumbled but recovered quickly, the other person; however, was unfortunate as Sidon watched, the girl he ran into, fall to the floor.

Abashed, Sidon quickly swooped down to one knee and helped her up.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss." He smiled sheepishly, as he grabbed her from beneath the pits and easily lifted her up before setting her to stand. "I'm usually not this...clumsy."

His words slowly faded when the girl lifted her face and looked up at him with wide brown eyes. He froze. He never thought the color brown could ever look so..._extravagant_. Her irises flecked with gold that made her eyes seem far more unique than any other green or blue eye he's ever seen. These eyes held beautiful and innocent curiosity that seemed to blend perfectly with the girl's face. An angelic Sheikah face that was reddening quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Your Highness!" She blurted. In Sidon's ears, her sweet melodic voice put all the other flutes and harps to shame. The sound of her voice made Sidon's heart flutter. "It was m-my fau...fa..." She struggled to finish, as if she forgot what to say next.

"_M__y fault?_ "Sidon offered gently, staring into her eyes.

"No!" She squeaked, covering her face in her hands as she began to ramble on. Sidon didn't dare interrupt her. He found himself wanting to hear her voice again. "It- It wasn't your fault, it was mine! I got in y-your way! Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is P-Pay...Paayy...um..."

Sidon was still kneeling on the floor and only continued to look at her in slight amusement, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"Paya!" She cried triumphantly. "It's Paya! That's my name! Phew." Paya was still nervous and flustered, but she didn't seem to be as jumpy now. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you I didn't mean-" She grabbed his hand and immediately let go with a squeal, much to Sidon's disappointment. "Oh no! I shouldn't be touching you like that wothout permission! My deepest apologies! I'll just get out of your way-" Paya began to quickly walk the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Sidon cried, his arm outstretched, but too afraid to touch her beautiful skin.

Paya stopped and looked back at him, visibly shaken still from her previous babbling, but her precious gaze was curious.

"I..." Sidon began, his voice suddenly dry. He let his mouth open and close with no sound coming out like, no pun intended, a fish gasping for breath. For once, not knowing what to say. But not wanting her to go away just yet, Sidon quickly blurted without thinking. "May I ask for your name?"

"Oh?" She queried, her thin eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment. "Did I not tell you? It's Paya."

"Heh, of course it is." Sidon's smile dropped as his hand slapped over his face in utter embarrassment. _"She already told you her name, stupid." _He thought, clearly disappointed in himself. Sidon didn't have the time to apologize for his odd behavior when he heard a voice call out.

"Paya, Dear? Where are you?"

"Oh!" Paya began to walk towards the direction of the voice, before hurrying back towards Sidon and gave a hasty bow. "I have to go, nice to meet you, Your Highness! Goodbye!"

"Good..." Sidon waved weakly, his eyes wide as he watched her run off to the older looking Sheikah that called her.

"Oh yeah, he's got it bad."

Sidon snapped back to his usual calm demeanor as he stood up and faced the two grinning Champions, Riju and Yunobo. Though it was Riju who commentated when Paya left. The little Gerudo Cheif currently sat atop the desert table, stuffing her face with pastries. Sometimes the other Champions did forget that the serious young girl was also a child. Yet, they all knew better than to underestimate her.

"What's bad?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh you know," She said, her voice muffled from the fruit cake in her mouth. "She's probably the first person ever that made you tounge tied. You like her."

"Well," He began simply. "I like all of my friends. And I shall make her mine too, If that's what your implying."

Riju only stared up at the Zora Prince innocently as she chewed the sweet in her mouth. Her wide green eyes bore into his sharp golden ones, almost looking as if the two were having a silent staring contest. Then Riju finally spoke casually.

"You're so naïve." She chewed. "It's adorable."

Sidon blinked, bewildered.

"Pardon me?"

"I think what Riju meant," Clarified Yunobo, as he gave Riju an amusing side glance. "Is that you probably don't realize yourself that you might like her a little _more_ than a friend."

"That's absurd." He brushed off, chuckling. "I've never had intimate feelings with anyone, why should I now?"

"It happens to everyone Sidon -Mphm- these Hylian pastries," Riju paused, putting another cupcake in her mouth. "Are so _good_."

"Um, Sweatheart?" Said the Rito Champion, approaching the three youths at the table, but only looked at Riju in amusement. "Would you like a napkin?"

Riju seemed to lack any table manners as she only continued to eat the cake and nodded. "Yes please."

"Alright, Sidon," Yunobo interjected, getting back to the topic at hand. "The next time your heart feels funny around the Sheikah girl, then you'll understand what we meant."

"Right," He said in a polite sarcasm as he smiled down at the Goron. "The chances of that happening are zero to-"

"Look!" cried Riju. "There she is!"

As quick as flame, Sidon immediately snapped from his modest posture into a an excited wild demeanor as he hastily turned around and darted his eyes around.

"Where?!" he cried jubilantly.

Riju and Yunobo laughed.

**o0o**

The sun was setting beautifully across the green fields of Hyrule, giving the grass a warm golden glow. Many guests have left the castle already, but before the Champions were excused, Queen Zelda led them all outside and towards the gazebo.

The new Champions gushed and looked around in awe as they aimlessly walked around inside the ancient structure. This is the very place where the Champions of old took that historical picture. This time, Zelda brought them out here to have their turn.

"Alright everyone!" Cried a small voice, catching everyone's attention. Everyone turned to find little Purah, who was being trailed by Paya, placing a stool on the grass and she began to climb. "Let's get this photo _right_ this time. Snap to it! Where's the Sheikah Slate?!" She jerked her gaze towards Link.

He patted around his pockets, then shrugged sheepishly.

"Hmm..." Purah mused while taking out a small notebook and began to scribble something down. "Subject...continues to stilll...Misplace. His. Items. Check! Did you leave it in the Castle Linky?"

"I'll go get it." Paya offered politely as she began to jog back towards the Castle. While everyone waited, they all bantered and joked before Riju suddenly squealed and ran behind Teba.

"What is that?!" She cried, pointing at something on the floor. Yunobo took a cautious step closer to the thing on the floor. It was large, about the size of a Hylian's hand, with eight legs. Yunobo grew just a bit unnerved at the sight as he slowly backed away, far enough until he stood beside Teba and Riju.

"I've never seen a thing like that around Death Mountain."

"We don't have these either." Riju nervously said from behind Teba. "Is it an insect?"

Sidon took a step closer to it.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it won't-"

It moved.

"-Goddesses! Get it away!"

This time it was Sidon's and Yunobo's turn to squirm behind the dumbstruck Rito Champion for protection as the mysterious insect crawled away from them.

"It's alright, Kids." Teba drawled, albeit amused. "It's gone."

"Oh my..." Zelda commented, watching the three young Champions quivering behind Teba. "You guys are nothing like your ancestors." She chuckled.

Paya quickly returned, and everyone immediately got into position, trying to strike a perfect stance for a portrait that will represent the Champions or Hyrule for years to come.

Except they couldn't.

"No, Linky, right next to Zelda. That's it."

Link and Zelda were as ready and poised in the very front, both smiling at the camera. However, it seemed like the rest of the Champions didn't know how to position themselves infront of a camera.

"Yunobo, get in the back." Ordered Purah. Yunobo obliged and stood behind Link and Zelda. "Sidon! Paya isn't holding the Sheikah Slate _I am_. Look this way! Riju, quit hiding behind Teba, the spider is gone, I promise. And Teba...You're the only one looking ready. Okay! Stay just like that! Here we go!"

History was truly repeating itself today, Zelda has knighted her new Champions of Hyrule. And here they were, having another chance of taking a historical photo. Zelda couldn't wait to get to know her knew Champions in the many years to come. She'll do her old friends justice. With a little more growth and experience from her new Champions, she'll know the old Champions would of been proud of her, and proud of everyone else standing around her.

And as for the photo, everything was going well.

"_Smiiiile._"

That was until the large spider was spotted besides Teba's foot.

"_Click! Snap!_ "

On that day, the three young Champions were embarrassed, to say the least, and offered to take a better picture for the portrait. But, Zelda absolutely loved how the photo turned out, and refused to take another one. It was quite an amusing sight, almost like the last portrait they had with the old Champions.

As soon as the spider made a lovely appearance, the picture seemed to capture the moment when everything immediately sprung into chaos. Yunobo took it upon himself to grab Riju and Sidon and pull him towards him, as the still picture captured the three huddled together inside Daruk's Protection, all three had a look of terror on their faces. Teba was seen laughing at them, and in amidst of all the action that sprung out of no where, Zelda stumbled backwards, and the camera captured her in the arms of Link, who caught her.

Behold,

The new Champions of Hyrule.


End file.
